


Open Wounds

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Nick dad's returns.





	Open Wounds

Open Wounds

When Nick Torres said that he didn’t do touchy-feely, he meant it. So when the man is known as Nicholas Montoya, Nick Torres’s dad, came to the Navy Yard looking for his son. After not seeing him in 33 years, Nick did the one thing he had wanted to do since he was five. He punched him, a hard-right roundhouse to the jaw. Nick Senior fell back.

“Montoya leave Dc to move back to whatever hole you crawled out of. “Nick said as headed toward the evidence garage.

Ellie watched the encounter and quickly followed her husband. Gibbs and McGee could deal with the man upstairs.

When Ellie reached the garage, Nick was in the corner, looking like he ran down the stair and, once out of earshot, screamed and collapsed into a ball in the corner.

“You could talk about it, you know,” Ellie whispered a few feet away from her husband. Keeping a safe distance to give him the space he needed but also was close in case Nick needed her.

“WHat’s there to talk about. He left. I spent my life figuring out who I am. And for the first time in my life, I am happy with who I am. And a large part of that is you.” Nick Said with wounded eyes and his entire soul in his gaze.

Ellie kneeled down next to her husband. And wrapped her arm around his head and nuzzled him into her chest. Tears fell from Nick’s eyes as he stared at his hand. 

A few minutes of sitting in silence, Ellie got up and retrieved an ice pack for Nick’s hand. 

At the end of the day, Ellie and Nick were cleaning their kitchen. A knock on their apartment door came and disrupted the silence of a pleasant evening.

“Hey Torres!” Gibbs’s voice sounded from the other side. Ellie ran to the door and opened the portal wide to reveal their boss as well as the man from earlier. 

“Gibbs comes in. You. I want to talk to you!!!” Ellie pointed at the man. Nick started to say something. 

“Elle I don’t think that a good idea.” Nick started to say; however, Ellie turned her head so quickly and fixed a terrifying glare that Nick quieted. As much as he hated talking to his father, he sure didn’t want Ellie talking to him.

“Come on, Nick.” Gibbs said. 

“If something happens to her. I will end you, do you understand me?” Nick turned to his father

Montoya nodded. 

Outside the door, Ellie turned on Montoya. “What are you doing here? Why now?” Ellie demanded.

“WHo are you?” Montoya demanded 

“I’m Special Agent Eleanor Bishop-Torres. Nick’s wife and I are the second-best shot on the team. I’m going to ask again. What are you doing here.”

“I don’t want anything. I am in a program. I need to apologize.” Montoya said. “I just want to apologize. Here I have a 12 step chip.” Montoya handed Ellie a metal chip. 

“I can invite you in, but I can’t make Nick forgive you. He might kick you out. He doesn’t trust you.” Ellie said and moved toward the apartment.

“Bless you, young lady. I’m glad Nick found you.” Montoya mentioned as he followed Ellie to the apartment.

Ellie went in first. Nick came over to where she closed the door. “Nick he just wants forgiveness. He is part of the program. “

Nick opened the door and slammed behind him. Ellie stood near the door.

“What are you talking about? Forgiveness? From You?” Nick demanded to his father. 

“I am sorry, son. I am sorry I left. I am sorry you had to grow up with out a dad. I’m sorry. Montoya said. “I don’t want anything from you. I would love to rekindle our relationship, but I know it will take time.” 

Nick knew in his heart that it would be easier to walk away. Never accept his apology and close the door on Nick Montoya. However, Nick also knew that his wife was the epitome of forgiveness. Ellie saw the best in everyone. 

“Montoya. I forgive you. Would you like to meet my wife?” Nick asked. 

“She is beautiful. Nick” Montoya said as they walked inside. 

“Ellie is my saving grace.” Nick opened the door, and Ellie and Gibbs were both waiting. 

“Elle, this is my dad Nick Montoya” Nick introduced Ellie and Gibbs to his father. Montoya shook their hands and as his daughter- in- law gave him a cup of coffee. He watched his son. Nick was grown and a special agent.   
Nick didn’t know what would happen with his dad. However, the anger, resentment, and anxiety he has felt since he was five disappeared. For once he could breathe, the open wound could finally heal.


End file.
